


Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do, Nothing New

by Breakingthetide



Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: Part of the Skyeward Avengers AU series, the one where Skye reveals another layer of herself to Ward.Set after sometime they started dating.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/502141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do, Nothing New

For as long as Skye can remember she’s always preferred the company of two’s; two drinks in her hand, two guns at her hip, two different people in her bed. She realized her taste didn’t just include men when she was seventeen, it’s a part she kept hidden ever since. Not because she was afraid of herself or the Avengers, who accepted her without question or hesitation when she told them, but it was because of the way the world is. 

How they treat people that are not like them, how they’re afraid if people are not stuffed and shaved down into straight white edges, if they aren’t normal and boring and laugh at bland jokes beside a water cooler. Once Shield fell and the general population found out about Skye, everyone was immediately terrified of her, and on one hand she understood it, fear of the unknown, of someone having a power you do not understand and could do god knows what with them.

But on the other; crucifying someone over something they have no control over is unnecessarily cruel and heartless, it was already hard enough having powers and trying to live with all the blood on her hands, the media and people in general made it so much worse for Skye. Which is why she’s never discussed her sexuality in public, one because it’s no one’s business but her own and whoever she was with at the time, and two, society would rip her in half for it. 

Skye is Asian and a woman, the odds have been stacked against her since the day she was born and she’s been trying to prove them all wrong for years. The world already sees her as a threat, a monster as an Inhuman, but a bisexual Inhuman? She might as well sharpen their axes and pitchforks for them. People hate her for being different, and that would just add to the fire, like she threw gasoline soaked matches into the flames and let them consume her.

Which is more than likely why she’ll keep it to herself just as she has for years, and hopefully one day the world will be accepting and peaceful not only to the LGBTQ community, to Inhumans, and to everyone no matter who they are. But she does need to tell at least one more person, and while Skye knows Grant will accept her no matter what just like he has every other piece of her, she’s still afraid this might break something in their relationship.

It’s just so bright and brand new, shiny, without blemishes or scars, something fragile and she’s afraid this will cause it to fall out of her sweaty palms and shatter. The voice in her head is saying Grant would never hate or judge her over her sexuality, he’ll continue to love her no matter what, but that self-doubt is slowly creeping its way into her bones as well. That he won’t be able to handle her being attracted to both men and women, he won’t trust her, or he’ll doubt himself when it comes to being intimate.

But she has to tell him this part of herself, it would be unfair and unkind to keep it hidden from the one person who has loved every inch of her, seen the darkness in her skin and embraced it instead of running away. And she wants to share this with him, wants him to see the strings that tie her soul together, made her who she is, the bonds strung throughout her spine that she’s so proud of. Skye has been ashamed of being Inhuman, but never of being bisexual, it was never a doubt or question, nor was it forced on her unwillingly. 

She was born this way, she’s not confused or lonely, it’s as much in her DNA as her mother’s blood running through her veins, and Skye has never hated herself over it, just how the world would react to it. 

Currently she’s pacing Tony’s kitchen at Stark Tower and Ward is pretending not to notice as he sits in the living room reading a book Clint loaned him. Her phone continues to vibrate on the counter, the Avengers group chat has been active for a straight hour now, everyone sending words of encouragement as she’s been debating back and forth to tell Ward, legs shaking, hands clammy, the fear of rejection racing through her skin faster than she can slow it down, that he’ll leave her over this.

Sending the fear of abandonment via text message to her family, Tony has already said that if Grant stops loving or leaves her because of this then he’s not the one, not worthy of her anyway and she should find someone who is. Bruce pointed out that Skye isn’t the only one who has been with the same sex before, Ward has as well when a mission for Shield required it, he’s very open about this. And while he didn’t mind it and of course it’s not the same thing at all that Skye feels, he’d at least understand from a Specialist’s and human’s point of view.

And Ward is a very accepting and non-judgmental person, he has no problem with anyone’s personal preferences and actively supports the LGBTQ community, Skye knows she has nothing to fear, but it’s not as easy as it sounds to come out to someone who probably had no idea she wasn’t straight. Rolling up the sleeves of his white Henley she’s wearing, Skye grabs two beers and sighs, shuts off the nerves and walks into the living room to join him on the couch.

Grant smiles when she reaches him, and when she goes to give him the beer he grasps her wrist and kisses her knuckles, studies her face further and kisses her knuckles to soothe, to reassure, when he sees the fear in her eyes. She hasn’t even said anything yet and he must sense something is off, when she sits down he puts the book on the coffee table and turns his entire body towards her so she has all of his attention.

‘’Is everything okay?’’

Skye takes a long sip from her beer and replies, ‘’what would it take to make you stop loving me?’’

Grant cocks his head to the side at this, answers without hesitation, ‘’nothing, there’s nothing you could say or do that would ever make me stop loving you’’.

‘’Are you sure?’’

‘’Yes, of course’’.

‘’So if I killed Kebo you’d be cool with it?’’

‘’Oh I’d definitely be fine with that, you’d be doing me a favor’’.

He places a hand on her soft cotton covered knee and squeezes, ‘’where is this coming from sweetheart?’’

She stares into those whiskey eyes, wide and open, accepting, and remembers that this is Ward.

The same man who holds her when she can’t sleep, who likes to cuddle in the mornings and enjoys pumpkin pancakes and petting dogs, who has the worst dry sense of humor that always makes her laugh. The man who’d do anything and everything for someone he loves, who dug himself out of the hell that his family and John Garrett put him through and became a better person, who’s working towards accepting himself every single day, who loves her without expecting anything in return.

Grant notices her shaking hands and takes them inside his own, his skin is always so warm compared to hers, and patiently waits for her to open up to him. Skye knows he’d wait all night if he had to, never pressuring her to talk or say that he’s too tired for whatever is going on with her. He squeezes her fingers and rubs soothing circles into her wrist, expression kind and solid, something steady to hold onto.

It wasn’t this hard to tell Nat or Tony, maybe because they already suspected, or maybe because she’s never loved anyone the way she loves Ward. Her heart sits in the palm of his hands and he has the power to crush it if he wanted, to leave her bleeding on a bathroom floor without warning and she’d never be whole again, always wondering if he really loved her the way he claimed. Taking a deep breath, her leg shaking up and down, a nervous habit, she opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

Ward smiles encouragingly before saying, ‘’you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready’’.

Skye drains the rest of her beer and steals his, ‘’I think I am, I mean yeah, yeah I’m ready. I trust you obviously, I mean I would have to since we’ve been screwing’’-

The slightest bit of pressure on her wrist from Ward’s thumb stops the babbling and she takes a deep breath.

‘’Whatever it is it’s going to be okay, I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere, I promise’’.

Quake finishes his beer as well, wipes her mouth and says, ‘’I’m bisexual’’.

Adrenaline pumps through her heart as Ward absorbs this information with that same warm expression he’s been wearing, fight or flight kicks in and she stands up, prepared to hurt him before he can hurt her.

But it was all for naught as Ward gently asks her to sit back down and cups her face with both hands, smiling, he says, ‘’I know’’.

Relief slowly replaces the panic, summer chasing away the winter in her ribcage, a little bit of shock bleeding through.

‘’You know?’’

Ward nods, ‘’I didn’t want to say anything until you were ready to tell me, and if you never were that’s okay too’’.

It really shouldn’t be a surprise, Ward is a spy, trained to read and study people, to learn everything about them either to get close or use information against them, and Skye really has never been subtle about it.

If Tony, Clint and Nat assumed, it’s not shock that Ward did the same.

He traces the apple of her cheek slowly as she asks, ‘’and you’re cool with it?’’

His brows furrow, ‘’why would I not be okay with it? Wait, is that what you’ve been worried about, that I wouldn’t accept you?’’

Skye nods and looks away, but he directs her focus back to him with soft fingers on her chin.

Ward’s expression is serious, those amber eyes swimming with the kind of determination that got him the reputation at Shield for being the best since Natasha Romanoff.

‘’Skye I love you, I accept every single part of you, no matter what. Nothing is ever going to change that’’.

Quake sighs in relief, she feels lighter, brighter, especially when Ward smiles and kisses her.

‘’I love you’’.

Like he so often does, Ward fills her with happiness, and she can tell that this doesn’t bother him, it never has, and he still loves her.

There was truly nothing to be afraid of.

‘’Thank you for telling me’’.

He mutters when they break apart, eyes still closed, one hand on the back of her neck, the other holding both her hands in his lap.

‘’I can’t imagine how hard that must have been’’.

Skye shrugs, ‘’not too bad, I knew for the most part you wouldn’t hate me for it’’.

‘’I’d never hate you or anyone else over their sexuality’’.

‘’I know’’.

He kisses her again, ‘’I’m proud of you’’.

She doesn’t need that and he didn’t say it to belittle her, Skye knows he’s genuinely proud of her for coming out, being comfortable enough with herself and him to open up.

Rubs his nose against her own before kissing it softly, ‘’are you okay?’’

Skye removes one hand from his grasp to cup his face and grins, ‘’yeah, I’m fine’’.

All that stress has fallen away and it seems so silly to have been worried about it in the first place.

‘’You’re perfect’’.

That grin grows on her lips and she can’t help but kiss him again, ‘’wait a few years and you’ll change your mind, I’m a handful’’.

‘’Never going to happen, and you’re worth it’’.

Surprising them both tears prick her eyes, because he’s not running, he still feels the same way about her right now that he did an hour ago, and she’s never been loved like this before.

‘’I love you so much’’.

Grant pulls her into his lap, holds her close, ‘’I love you too, always, nothing is ever going to change that’’.

And maybe, hopefully, one day the rest of the world will react this way whenever anyone comes out, that’s the dream, the goal. And it’s not fair that this acceptance happens so rarely, no one should ever have to be afraid of telling someone which sexuality they prefer, which gender they want to live as. 

It should just be all about acceptance, and love, always. 

But for now Skye holds who is probably the love of her life in her arms, and smiles as he says she’s beautiful and perfect, and for now it’s enough, it’ll always be enough.

Because love is always going to be stronger than hate.

**Author's Note:**

> So over the years I've always dropped hints about Skye's sexuality, but never came out and said it directly, so here it is.
> 
> I can't even describe how important this chapter is to me, how proud I am of it and Skye. I love her dearly and am so happy to continue to write her story, as I grow as a writer so she does as a character and I'm always thrilled to see where she'll end up.
> 
> Thank you for reading always, and feel free to comment!
> 
> I could have added this into the 'missing moments' fic, but thought it was too important and deserved it's own chapter.
> 
> Also if you didn't guess Skye's sexuality, especially with the way she talks about Natasha Romanoff and reading about their relationship after all this time, well-


End file.
